Jane-Anne and Sophie
The relationship between the witch sisters Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux. They were sisters and witches in New Orleans. They worked together to bring Klaus back using Hayley. Jane-Anne was killed by Marcel, hurting Sophie deeply. They are known as "Janophie" by fans. History Not much is known about their childhood except that it was strict upbringing. Sophie became an aunt very young through her sister when she gave birth to Monique. It was shown Sophie was very close to her niece before her death and Jane Anne welcomed Sophie after a year of being gone from home and told her about The Harvest. Sophie protested against it and made it known that she didn't approved of it. It was the murder of Monique that made the sisters devise a plan to get Davina to complete the ritual, but being as she was under Marcel's protection. They got Klaus to come to the city with Jane Anne losing her life in the process. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four When Jane-Anne is talking to Hayley, she mentions Sophie, saying that people say Sophie puts a piece of her soul into every dish she makes. Sophie sees Jane-Anne with Hayley. Later, they meet up to discuss Hayley. Sophie wonders if she was wrong about it, but Jane-Anne says she never is. Sophie expresses concern, telling her sister that they could get caught, but Jane-Ann brushes her off. Then, as Jane-Anne uses magic to confuse Hayley, Sophie captures her. After Jane-Anne is killed, Klaus finds Sophie and asks her what Jane-Anne wanted with him. Sophie tells him that if she tells him anything, Marcel will kill her just like he did Jane-Anne. Sophie is caught paying respects to Jane-Anne by Marcel's vampires. Elijah saves her and demands to know what she and Jane-Anne want with Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In'' Always and Forever, Sophie puts her sister to rest after Elijah gets her body back from Marcel. In ''Tangled Up In Blue, Jane Anne is mentioned by Sophie who inform the Originals that she tried to escape, but was caught. Leaving Klaus's theory about the witches having a mole correct. In Sinners and Saints, Jane Anne welcomes her sister back home and tells her about the upcoming Harvest. Sophie protests against it while Jane Anne doesn't and her daughter is selected for it. Later after Monique is killed Jane Anne tells Sophie she wouldn't risked her daughter life on a maybe and expressing grief, remorse over her daughter's death. Sophie promises Jane Anne they'll get her back and in the present day is seen crying over her sister grave late at night in the rain. Quotes :Sophie: "Oh, Jane-Anne!" :Jane-Anne: (They smile and hug) "Welcome home, Soph. Can we go some place to talk?" :Sophie: "Just tell me." :Jane-Anne: "The elders called a vote. We're moving forward with the Harvest." :Sophie: "What?" :Sophie: "I swear, I had no idea that the Harvest could possibly be real!" :Jane-Anne: "But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong, and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead." :Sophie: "Please tell me how to fix this." :Jane-Anne: "Now that Marcel has Davina, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the Harvest, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real. :Sophie: "Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back. It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Davina, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Davina's throat myself." See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship